


Zuhause

by CornChrunchie, Tjej



Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Deutsch | German, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: Thiel ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Auch wenn das für ihn vielleicht ungewöhnlich war, aber er hatte sich eigentlich schon Pläne für die Feiertage gemacht. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich wollte mal wieder nach Hause fahren.“
 24. Türchen zum Tatort und Polizeiruf-Adventskalender 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Auch hier ein Experiment, bei dem ich eine angefangene Geschichte von CornChrunchie zu Ende geschrieben habe. Oder wohl eher schreiben durfte. Es war mir eine Ehre!
> 
> Wer mag, darf gerne raten, wo der Übergang ist :)
> 
> Ansonsten:  
> Thiel/Boerne-Fluff zum Heiligabend, was kann es Schöneres geben - vor allem für die beiden :P.
> 
> Euch allen ein frohes Fest!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

„Thiel!“ Boerne kam hinter ihm aus dem Institut geeilt und knöpfte sich dabei schnell seinen Mantel zu. Beim Laufen hinterließ er weitere, frische Spuren auf dem grade erst gefallenen Schnee. Zufrieden setzte er sich seine Mütze auf und sagte: „Ist es nicht fantastisch, dass wir diesen Fall so kurz vor den Feiertagen noch aufklären konnten?“

  
Ja, natürlich. _Wir_ , dachte Thiel. Na gut, irgendwie hatten sie das schon zusammen getan, aber das kam hauptsächlich daher, dass Boerne mal wieder meinte, die Arbeit anderer Leute übernehmen zu müssen oder sich wenigstens darin einzumischen. Wann verstand dieser Mann endlich, dass Thiel durchaus in der Lage war, selbstständig korrekte Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen oder Zeugenbefragungen durchzuführen?  
Boerne fuhr leichthin fort: „Wäre ja auch wirklich ärgerlich, wenn man wegen so etwas seine Festtagstermine verschieben müsste. Sogar ich kann mir durchaus Angenehmeres vorstellen, als Weihnachten bei meinen toten Freunden da drin zu verbringen.“ Er deutete mit seinem Daumen hinter sich.

Thiel musste lächeln. „Das sind ja mal ganz neue Seiten. Der Professor ohne Leichenlust.“

Boerne schaute ihn über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Die Schlagzeilen überlassen Sie mal lieber den Profis, Thiel.“

„Boerne, auch wenn Sie da anderer Ansicht sind, aber nicht einmal Sie sind eine Schlagzeile wert.“

„Och, ich könnte Ihnen da mit Sicherheit das ein oder andere...“ Er machte eine unbedeutende Geste mit seiner Hand. „Wie wäre es zum Beispiel Heiligabend? Da Sie ja nun vorübergehend von Ihrer Arbeitspflicht befreit sind. Wir könnten -“

Thiel ließ ihn gar nicht erst ausreden. Auch wenn das für ihn vielleicht ungewöhnlich war, aber er hatte sich eigentlich schon Pläne für die Feiertage gemacht. „Danke für das Angebot, aber ich wollte mal wieder nach Hause fahren.“

An Boernes verdutztem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte er schnell, dass sein Nachbar nicht wusste, wovon er redete.

„Nach Hamburg“, setzte er deswegen hinterher. Doch Boerne schien immer noch nicht zu verstehen. Mein Gott, sonst war der doch auch nicht so schwer von Begriff. „Na, meine Heimatstadt, aus der ich hierher -“

„Ja ja Thiel, das weiß ich doch“, winkte Boerne ab. Er zögerte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Darf ich fragen, weshalb Sie gedenken, Weihnachten in Hamburg zu verweilen?“

Thiel steckte seine Hände in die Manteltasche. Es war wirklich verdammt kalt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sie in diesem Jahr noch mal so viel Schnee kriegen würden. Pünktlich zu den Festtagen. Wie aus dem Bilderbuch. „Bin lange nicht mehr dort gewesen.“

 _Und ob ich nun hier alleine vor dem Fernseher sitze oder in Hamburg, das macht auch keinen Unterschied_ , schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er zog seine Arme etwas näher an seinen Körper.

„Hm. Ja, natürlich … ”, kam es da von der Seite und er drehte seinen Kopf zu Boerne hin. Der hatte seinen gesenkt, aber im selben Moment, wie Thiels Augen auf ihn fielen, hob er sein Kinn und er atmete einmal tief ein- und aus, machte den Rücken straff und seine Schritte geschmeidig und blickte geradeaus in die Ferne. _Ins Leere_ , war Thiels erster Gedanke und er fing prompt an, seltsame Dinge in Boernes Verhalten hinein zu interpretieren. Sowas wie, dass Boerne in Wirklichkeit ein wenig geknickt war ob seiner Absage und lauter so Schwachsinn. Was er sich halt immer so einbildete zwischendurch.

Er straffte sich auch und schob seine Hände und mit ihnen seine komischen Gedanken noch tiefer in die Manteltaschen. Boerne war vielleicht allerhöchstens beleidigt, weil er nicht nach seiner Pfeife tanzte, das war alles.

„Mja“, murmelte er deshalb nur und sagte dann doch noch, weil er ja ein höflicher Mensch war und weil Boerne vielleicht tatsächlich … und halt auch wegen Weihnachten und so: „Aber wirklich noch mal danke, dass Sie … also für das Angebot, sehr nett von Ihnen.” Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, aber Boerne sah weiterhin nur geradeaus und winkte betont unbeeindruckt ab.

„Nicht der Rede wert.“

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte schweigend nebeneinander her, der Schnee knirschte unter jedem ihrer Schritte und ihr Atem bildete in stetem Rhythmus kleine Wolken vor ihren Gesichtern.

Der andere war plötzlich ungewöhnlich still. Damit konnte Thiel immer gar nicht gut umgehen, obwohl er es einerseits begrüßte, wenn Boerne ihn zwischendurch mal mit seinen Ergüssen verschonte. Aber diese Art von Schweigen jetzt, das war … anders eben. Schwerer. Schwer. Und das konnte Thiel trotz seiner Statur nicht besonders gut tragen. So ungewöhnlich zurückgenommenes und in sich gekehrtes Benehmen bei Boerne führte bei Thiel immer zu ungewöhnlich vorlauten Gedanken und die führten dann ihrerseits früher oder später zu ungewöhnlich schmerzhaften Enttäuschungen. Das war immer so. Immer. Ein Naturgesetz sozusagen. Und Anziehungskraft war ja quasi auch nur ein anderes Wort für Schwerkraft.  
Aber bevor er diesmal überhaupt im Ansatz darüber fantasieren konnte, was wohl im Moment der Grund für Boernes Schweigsamkeit sein mochte, sagte der andere wie aus dem Nichts: „Aber vielleicht kann ich Sie wenigstens dazu bekommen, sich von mir nach Hause fahren zu lassen?” Jetzt sah Boerne ihn erwartungsvoll schmunzelnd von der Seite an, so wie immer, wenn alles … wie immer war eben und das machte es doch gleich wieder um einiges leichter für Thiel.

„Danke, aber ich hab´ schon ein Zugticket“, gab er deshalb ungerührt zurück, konnte dann aber ein Grinsen doch nicht unterdrücken. Er schaute Boerne an, der vollkommen verdattert drein blickte, was Thiel nur noch breiter grinsen ließ. Dann schien der Groschen beim anderen endlich zu fallen.

„Haha, ja, sehr witzig.“ Boerne klang leicht pikiert und rang sich ein gezwungenes Lächeln ab. Thiel lachte. Ihn an. Vielleicht auch ein klein wenig aus. Auf jeden Fall mitten ins Gesicht, und er genoss dieses altbekannte Geplänkel zwischen ihnen, das waren feste Planken unter seinen Füßen, bis sich Boernes Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich veränderte, die Augen stumpfer wurden und das Lächeln ernster.  
Da war mit einem Mal alles wieder schwer und Thiel hörte auf zu Lachen und sah weg.

 

**

 

„Was machen Sie denn hier?“

Thiel war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen, als er am nächsten Morgen die Tür aufmachte und Boerne davor fand. Nicht, dass das etwas Ungewöhnliches war, im Gegenteil, der andere stand ja ständig unangekündigt bei ihm auf der Matte, aber jetzt gerade war das irgendwie trotzdem das komplett falsche Bild. Er wollte doch nach Hamburg aufbrechen, hatte schon seine Tasche gepackt und griffbereit im Flur stehen und seinen Vater angerufen und war eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr wirklich hier.

Überhaupt so weit zu kommen, im Kopf jetzt, hatte ihn gestern den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht gekostet. Und jetzt kam Boerne und drohte sein mühsam aufgebautes Reisefieber gleich wieder massiv runter zu kühlen.

Er hasste ihn echt. Manchmal.

Boerne seinerseits erwiderte Thiels zugegeben ziemlich unhöfliche Begrüßung mit einem durch und durch gutgelaunten „Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen, Herr Nachbar“, und Thiel fragte sich, warum Boerne an seinem Abreisetag in so blendender Stimmung war und er irgendwie so gar nicht … mehr. Oder ob das vielleicht auch nur Schutz war beim anderen wegen der Absage gestern und warum er sich schon wieder zu solch sinnlosen Gedanken hinreißen ließ. Und ob Boerne sich mit Absicht diese Weste angezogen hatte, wo er nur ein Hemd drunter brauchte ohne Krawatte, so dass da, wo sonst sein ach so perfekter Krawattenknoten saß, jetzt nackte Haut zu sehen war, dieser Arsch.

Thiel schnaubte innerlich und brummte ein „Moin“ zurück und wollte gerade noch einmal nach den Beweggründen für diesen unverhofften Besuch fragen, da wurde ihm völlig unvermittelt ein Päckchen in die Hand gedrückt.

„Hier, ich wollte Ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit vorbeibringen, bevor Sie fahren.“ Boerne machte eine elegant untermalende Geste mit seiner Hand und sah damit und mit seinem selbstgefälligen Gegrinse so aus, als käme er sich mit seiner Kleinigkeit unheimlich großherzig vor.

Thiel hingegen kam sich unheimlich überfahren vor und starrte komplett entgeistert auf das Paket in seiner Hand. Was? Irgendwie hinkte er im Ablauf hinterher.

„Aber erst morgen aufmachen“, schob Boerne in wichtigem Tonfall hinterher und Thiel sah wieder hoch. Boerne hatte belehrend einen Zeigefinger gehoben und versuchte streng auszusehen, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht boykottierte dieses Vorhaben gehörig und Thiel schaute schnell wieder weg, bevor er zu lange hinschaute.

Er kratzte sich kurz am Kopf und versuchte, sich zu sammeln und gedanklich aufzuschließen. Schließlich sah er den anderen wieder an.

„Ähm, ja, Danke. Das ist … Ich hab aber gar nix für Sie jetzt.“ Er lächelte betreten. Das war es halt auch. Dass Boerne ihn regelmäßig in solche oder ähnliche Verlegenheiten brachte. Er fragte sich wirklich manchmal, was er an dem fand.

„Ach, wissen Sie, solange Sie in ein paar Tagen wohlbehalten wieder zurückkommen, soll mir das reichen, nicht?“ Boerne trat den etwas unbeholfenen Versuch an, ihm kumpelhaft auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Thiels Blick rutschte ganz von selbst auf die Hand und Boerne zog diese daraufhin schnell, um nicht zu sagen erschrocken, wieder zurück. Thiel brauchte wieder einen Moment länger als normal war, um zu kapieren, dass es nichts mehr zu sehen gab, und als er wieder hochschaute sah er den anderen eines der viel zu seltenen unsicheren, aber dafür umso schöneren Lächeln lächeln. Das fand er eben an ihm, dachte er und ihm wurde ganz eng in der Brust.

Er räusperte sich.

„Ja, gut, dann … Mein Vater müsste auch jeden Moment … Eigentlich dachte ich ja, das wäre er, der da … “

Sein verlegenes Lachen wurde von einem erneuten Läuten unterbrochen. „ … geklingelt hat. Das wird er sein.“ Er griff schnell den Hörer der Gegensprechanlage, um seinem Vater mitzuteilen, dass er unten auf ihn warten solle.

Dann wandte er sich wieder Boerne zu, hielt immer noch das Geschenk in der einen und den Türgriff in der anderen Hand, stand immer noch hier mitten in der offenen Tür und Boerne immer noch direkt davor, als würde er auf etwas warten, aber Thiel wusste nicht, was das sein könnte. In seinem Kopf begannen sich schon wieder irgendwelche unbrauchbaren Gedanken zu formen, aber die schluckte er schnell runter, bevor sie zu groß dafür wurden, wenngleich er wusste, dass sie im Bauch auch nicht besonders gut aufgehoben waren.

„Gut, ich muss dann mal, mein Vater wartet.“ Irgendwie musste es ja weitergehen.

Boerne zuckte kurz zusammen und blinzelte, ehe er etwas erwiderte.

„Ja ja, natürlich. Lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten.“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Handbewegung und gab sich lässig. „Dann ...“ - er stockte kurz und nahm anschließend Haltung an - „ … wünsche ich Ihnen ein frohes Fest und eine gute Zeit in Hamburg.“

Boerne schloss trotz seines militärisch knappen Gebarens mit einem dieser Lächeln, die er so an ihm fand und Thiel umklammerte sowohl Türgriff als auch Geschenk noch fester und nickte und lächelte zurück.

„Ihnen auch, Danke.“

 

**

 

„Was willst´n eigentlich in Hamburg?“ Sein Vater hatte schon wieder diesen speziellen Ton drauf, immer so leicht vorwurfsvoll. Na ja, _leicht_ ... Das nervte ihn ja fast schon wieder, aber heute beschloss er, entspannt zu bleiben. Weihnachten und Reisefieber und so.

„Nix besonderes, einfach mal büsch´n ausspannen, mal wieder Hamburg sehen. Vielleicht die alten Kollegen treffen.“

„Hm“, brummte der andere nur und dann kam die fast schon obligatorische Frage: „Und Boerne?“

Thiel ließ sich weiterhin nicht irritieren. Weihnachten und so …

„Keine Ahnung?“

„Wie, _keine Ahnung_? Ist der jetzt ganz alleine oder was?“

Boah, nee. Jetzt war er dann doch genervt. Weihnachten halt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Vaddern, und es ist mir auch egal, ich bin doch nicht sein Kindermädchen.“ Er klang aufgebrachter als beabsichtigt, aber er wollte jetzt beim besten Willen nicht weiter drüber nachdenken, geschweige den reden, wie Boerne nun die nächsten Tage verbringen würde und mit wem. Beziehungsweise mit wem nicht. Mit ihm zum Beispiel. Also _nicht_ , mit ihm ja gerade _nicht_ , obwohl Boerne ja ... Ach Scheiß!

Sein Vater sagte zum Glück auch erst einmal gar nichts und nach ein paar Sekunden hatte er selbst sich wieder so weit beruhigt und fügte beschwichtigend – wohl mehr für sein eigenes Gewissen - hinzu: „Der wird sich schon zu beschäftigen wissen, hat ja Verwandtschaft hier und kennt eh halb Münster.“

Das rief Thiel Senior wieder auf den Plan.

„Na ja, aber Weihnachten … da will man doch mit seinen Liebsten zusammen sein.“

Oh Mann, das war ja fast so schlimm wie bei Boerne, diese Hartnäckigkeit. Beinah hätte Thiel ins Armaturenbrett gebissen. Und diese unterschwellige Zweideutigkeit in Herberts Bemerkung schon wieder, das war auch so was, das machte er in letzter Zeit auch gerne. _Seinen Liebsten_ … Pfff.

Er würde sich hier jetzt aber nicht reizen lassen. Nicht schon wieder.

„Na dann ist Boerne ja in bester Gesellschaft mit sich selbst.“ Ha! Genau! Da fiel seinem Vater bestimmt nichts mehr ein und er war auch wieder auf Spur. Er grinste zufrieden, während sein Vater lediglich mit dem Kopf schüttelte und schnaubend eine Schnute zog, aber tatsächlich ruhig war.

Eine Weile fuhren sie durch das winterliche Münster, sein Vater schmollte und er selbst versuchte ...

„Der mag dich.“

… nicht an Boerne zu denken.

„Was?“ Er fuhr irritiert zum anderen herum – hatte der eben wirklich … ? - aber Herbert schien sich voll und ganz auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren und sah so aus, als hätte er einfach nur davon gesprochen, dass es wieder angefangen hatte zu schneien. Und vielleicht hatte Thiel sich auch komplett verhört und es ging am Ende wirklich nur ums Wetter. Konnte ja sein.

„Na der Professor! Ich glaub, der mag dich.“ Offensichtlich ging es nicht ums Wetter.

Er könnte sich jetzt natürlich dumm stellen und fragen, von welchem Professor die Rede war, aber das wäre wohl doch ein wenig sehr albern.  
In Ermangelung an besseren Alternativen jedoch und angesichts einer gewissen Empfindlichkeit, um nicht zu sagen Schmerzhaftigkeit, was das angesprochene Thema anbelangte, kam letztendlich sowieso nicht mehr als ein _„Pfff“_ aus seinem Mund und er lachte, so gut das eben ging, wenn gerade in einer Wunde gebohrt wird.

„Im Ernst jetzt, Frank. Der …“

„Ist gut.“ Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen und hob abwehrend die Hand. Er wollte das jetzt nicht hören. „Halt mal lieber da vorne an, wir sind da“, wechselte er, dem Schicksal für das perfekte Timing dankend, schnell das Thema.

Herbert grummelte irgendetwas in Richtung „Das seh´ ich selber“ und hielt den Wagen abrupt an und Thiel stieg aus.

„Dir ist echt nicht zu helfen.“, rief sein Vater ihm durch das heruntergelassene Seitenfenster hinterher und Thiel konnte das verständnislose Kopfschütteln in seinem Rücken spüren. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen und atmete durch, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Vater anlächelte. Oder so was in der Art.

„Ja. Danke fürs Fahren. Und frohe Weihnachten.“

 

**

 

Hatte sich denn alles und jeder gegen ihn verschworen? Konnte er nicht einfach über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren dürfen wie jeder andere auch? War das denn zu viel verlangt?

Anscheinend.

Nicht nur, dass Boerne und sein Vater ihm heute schon das Leben schwer gemacht hatten, nein, jetzt musste auch noch der Zug Verspätung haben. Das konnte doch wirklich alles nicht wahr sein. Thiel schüttelte den Kopf und lachte aufgegeben.

Na ja.

Immerhin war es hier drinnen schön warm. Und der Kaffee schmeckte. Nur das Brötchen nicht so.

Jedenfalls konnte er hier die aufgezwungene Wartezeit so angenehm wie möglich überbrücken. Und mit „so angenehm wie möglich“ meinte er also, wenigstens nicht frieren oder hungern zu müssen. Alles, was darüber hinaus ging, schien im Moment unter „unrealistisch anspruchsvoll“ zu fallen. Aber er war deswegen keinesfalls verbittert oder so. Allenfalls ein wenig … angespannt.

In dem Café war kaum etwas los, außer ihm war lediglich ein älteres Ehepaar und ein weiterer Herr ohne Begleitung anwesend. Und die Bedienung natürlich. Einen Tag vor Heiligabend saßen wahrscheinlich alle gemütlich zu Hause und schmückten den Baum oder aßen Plätzchen oder kauften noch schnell die letzten Geschenke, dachte Thiel in einem Anflug von Wehmut, die sein Vater mit Sicherheit als Selbstmitleid bezeichnet hätte, aber der war ja grundsätzlich in den falschen Dingen pingelig.

Geschenke … ja. Da lag ja auch noch so ein Ding in seiner Tasche. Von Boerne.

Thiel seufzte. Dass der andere ihn nicht einmal jetzt in Ruhe lassen konnte. Da wollte er doch extra wegfahren, um sich mal nicht mit dem anderen beschäftigen zu müssen und dann musste der ihm natürlich etwas schenken, damit ihm selbst dann noch Aufmerksamkeit gewiss war, wenn Thiel da wirklich noch weniger als sonst schon Bock drauf hatte. Manchmal glaubte er fast, Boerne machte das alles mit Absicht, in diesem Fall vielleicht sogar als eine Art Strafe, weil er ihn versetzt hatte. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja. Gekränkte Eitelkeit und so.

Thiel schnaubte verächtlich und rührte in seinem Kaffee.

Wobei Boerne offen gestanden alles andere als berechnend gewirkt hatte, als er ihm das Päckchen vorhin gebracht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ihm tatsächlich einfach nur eine Freude machen wollen. Ihm fiel Herberts _„Der mag dich“_ ein und ihm wurde warm, ob er wollte oder nicht. Das war aber auch eine Scheiße, das alles.

Er biss energisch in sein Brötchen. Das mit Boerne war so frustrierend.

Er kaute konzentriert und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, schaute aus dem Fenster und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt den Leuten draußen auf der Straße. Versuchte es zumindest. Ablenken.

Klappte allerdings nur so mittelmäßig, um nicht zu sagen gar nicht. Aber wie sollte das auch gehen, wenn da alle Nase lang Geschenkpakete quasi wie auf dem Silbertablett an ihm vorbei getragen wurden. Da musste er eben auch wieder an Boerne und sein vermaledeites Geschenk denken und dass er gar keine Lust hatte, da morgen dazusitzen und das auszupacken und dann den ganzen Abend und die halbe Nacht wieder an ihn … Er schnaubte resigniert und warf den Rest des Brötchens genervt auf den kleinen Teller vor ihm. So eine Kacke.

Dann stockte er plötzlich, schüttelte aber gleich darauf den Kopf. Nein, er konnte sich absolut bis morgen gedulden, er war ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, das es nicht erwarten konnte.

Eben. Was sollte dieser alberne Quatsch von wegen _„nicht vor Heiligabend“_ , aus dem Alter war er raus und Boerne musste das ja auch nicht wissen, wenn er ...

Er würde das Päckchen jetzt einfach schnell aufmachen und rein gucken und dann würde er es wieder wegpacken und könnte die ganze Sache abhaken und hätte seine Ruhe. So.

Also.

Er holte das Paket aus seiner Tasche, so unauffällig wie möglich, und hielt es anschließend unter dem Tisch versteckt. Musste ja trotzdem nicht jeder mitbekommen, dass er hier ... Auch wenn dieses Risiko ziemlich gering war, wie ihm ein kurzer Blick in den Raum verriet. Das ältere Ehepaar stand grade auf, der andere Herr war in seine Zeitung vertieft und die junge Bedienung griff grade nach ihrem Handy.

Etwas seltsam kam er sich trotzdem vor, als er verstohlen und immer noch halb unter dem Tisch das Päckchen betrachtete. Ein quaderförmiges, in dunkelblaues Papier eingehülltes und mit silberfarbenem Band dekoriertes kleines Päckchen. Ob Boerne das wohl selber eingepackt hatte? Für ihn?

Einen Moment lang ließ er seine Finger gedankenverloren an den Schlaufen des Geschenkbandes entlanggleiten. Dann rief er sich zur Vernunft, atmete einmal tief ein und konzentrierte sich dann darauf, so vorsichtig wie nur möglich, damit er nicht durch irgendwelche verdächtigen Geräusche Aufmerksamkeit erregte, erst das Band zu entfernen und dann die Klebestreifen vom Papier zu lösen. Ein erneuter Check der Lage sagte ihm, dass der Herr noch immer las und die Bedienung noch immer surfte. Oder was auch immer. Also alles gut.

Er schlug das Papier zur Seite.

Darunter fand sich eine schwarze Schachtel.

Er zögerte einen Augenblick lang, oder zwei, irgendwie hatte er es plötzlich gar nicht mehr so eilig, dann hob er vorsichtig den Deckel ab und starrte anschließend lange auf das, was darunter lag.

Er legte die Schachtel die ganze darauffolgende Fahrt über nicht mehr aus der Hand.

 

**

 

Boerne sah wie vor den Kopf gestoßen aus, als er die Tür aufmachte und Thiel davor fand. Es dauerte dementsprechend auch einige Sekunden, bis der andere die Lage erfasst hatte und ein ungläubiges „Thiel?“ über seine Lippen kam, begleitet von zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und einem leichten Kopfschütteln.

„Moinsen“, erwiderte Thiel erstaunlich ruhig und wusste dann aber nicht weiter. Er sah Boerne an und wartete, dass der etwas sagen würde, Boerne fiel schließlich immer etwas ein, aber der schaute nur verwirrt und blieb stumm, bis sein Blick nach unten fiel, auf Thiels Hände und auf das, was sie festhielten.

Thiel folgte Boernes Blick und nach einer kurzen Pause, in der nichts weiter zu hören war als Boernes langgezogenes Einatmen und Thiels Herzklopfen, sagte der andere: „Sie haben geschummelt.“

Thiel lachte leise und sah dann auf. Boerne lächelte, so, wie er es am liebsten mochte.

„Ja. Hab ich.“

Boerne atmete noch einmal tief ein, lächelte noch mehr und nickte fast unmerklich. Und Thiel schaute nicht mehr weg. Jetzt nicht mehr. Nie mehr.

„Komm´“, sagte Boerne schließlich und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

 

 

**

 

 

Es war aufregend. Seltsam. Und schön.

 

Das Du.

Hinschauen so lange man wollte.

Die ersten zaghaften Berührungen ihrer Hände, wenn sie keine Worte finden konnten. Oder finden wollten.

Das Relief von Boernes Handrücken, das er mit seinem Zeigefinger nachfuhr oder die beiden Sehnen am Handgelenk, denen er folgte, bis sie sich unter dem Stoff des Ärmels auf ganz zarter Haut verloren.

 

Den anderen gewollt sprachlos sehen.

Und seine Hand auf dem Arm zulassen dürfen.

Sie höher wünschen.

Und sie zwei Sekunden später dort auch spüren.

 

Dabei zusehen, wie Boerne die Augen schloss.

Einsaugen, wie er roch.

 

Der flirrende Moment direkt davor.

Und dann.

  
Der erste Kuss. Scheu. Mächtig. Golden.

 

Stirn an Stirn und zusammen aufatmen. Gemeinsam Luft holen. Atem anhalten.

Und die Zeit.

 

Seine Hand in Boernes und sich ziehen lassen.

Überall hin und am Schluss in seinen Arm.

Mit der Nase in Boernes Hemd.

Und den Fingern am ersten Knopf und am letzten.

 

Die Wärme der Haut an der Stelle, wo sonst ein perfekter Krawattenknoten sitzt.

Und jetzt ein Finger.

Und dann ein Kuss.

 

Eine ganze, neue Welt unter seinen Händen und Lippen. Ein Universum. Der Himmel.

 

Das erste Danach.

 

Und das zweite Davor.

 

Einfach bei ihm liegen.

 

Bleiben.

 

 

**

 

Epilog

 

„Nicht gehen.“

Eine Hand zieht an seinem Arm und er fällt wie ein nasser Sack ächzend zurück in die Laken.

„Ich will doch nur schnell ein paar frische Klamotten bei mir holen“, erklärt Thiel, während Boerne ihn an sich zieht.

„Muss das unbedingt jetzt sein?“ Boernes Stimme ist unwillig, die Lippen auf seiner Schulter eher … nicht.

„Ja. Ich kann eh nicht mehr schlafen. Du bist viel zu heiß.“ Er streicht mit der flachen Hand Boernes Haare nach hinten und küsst ihn auf die Stirn.

„Ich weiß“, raunt Boerne und beißt ihm neckend in die Schulter.

Thiel rollt grinsend mit den Augen und kneift ihm in die Seite und … macht sich von ihm los.

„Angeber.“ Er steigt aus dem Bett und Boerne sackt theatralisch in sich zusammen. „Mach du mal lieber Frühstück in der Zeit, ich hab nämlich Hunger“, weist Thiel ihn an.

Boerne murmelt etwas Unverständliches in sein Kissen und Thiel sucht seine Sachen zusammen und zieht sich an, nur schwer in der Lage, dabei den Blick von der unter Kissen und Decken halb vergrabenen Gestalt zu lösen.

„Also, bin gleich wieder da.“ Er küsst den dunklen Haarschopf, atmet daraus. Das riecht so gut, nach _ihrer_ Nacht, und das Glücksgefühl, das durch ihn durchrast, lähmt ihn fast. Aber er schafft es dann doch, sich zu lösen - er ist ja wirklich gleich wieder da - und geht aus dem Zimmer.

„Bei der Gelegenheit kannst du übrigens gleich mal dein Geschenk einweihen“, ruft Boerne ihm hinterher, als er schon im Flur steht.

 

Thiel lächelt. Stimmt.

 

**

 

Mit frischen Klamotten unter dem Arm und dem Geschenk griffbereit in der Hand macht er keine zehn Minuten später seine Wohnungstür wieder hinter sich zu. Er dreht sich zu der anderen Tür um und steht einen Moment einfach nur da, mitten im Flur, und schüttelt über sich selber den Kopf, als er daran denkt, dass er jetzt eigentlich in Hamburg sitzen würde, in irgendeinem sterilen Hotelzimmer, eins wie das andere, alleine, und sich einreden würde, dass er am richtigen Ort war.

Er lacht kurz auf und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, steckt den Schlüssel, noch ganz blank und glatt und ... seiner, zum ersten Mal ins Schloss und dreht ihn um. Der kleine länglich ovale Anhänger, der daran befestigt ist, baumelt davon herab, dreht sich um seine eigene Achse und schaukelt hin und her und das eingravierte Wort leuchtet immer wieder auf, wenn das Licht im richtigen Winkel darauf fällt.

Kaffeeduft steigt ihm in die Nase, kaum, dass er die Tür geöffnet hat.

Er legt den Schlüssel auf der Kommode ab, neben der Schachtel, in der er einst gelegen hatte, und betrachtet noch einmal die Aufschrift des Anhängers, als ein mauliges _„Na endlich, wo bleibst du denn?“_ an sein Ohr dringt.

 _Hier bei dir_ , denkt er, löst den Blick von der Gravur und geht in die Küche. _Zuhause_.

 

 

~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
